


Caught Looking

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*** Happy birthday to Evolvingthedandelion! ***<br/>Lyrics from  "Doubt" by Twenty One Pilots <br/>Thank you to Toias for the bar idea! :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evolvingthedandelion (letsgethutchedff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgethutchedff/gifts).



The rookie was ready for his biggest day.

He jogged up the steps onto the freshly-cut field. The groundskeepers had just finished repainting the white baselines and borders. Batting cages were up; some of the team was already stretching. This was perfect.

Dreams were coming true for Josh Hutcherson.

The organization he loved from childhood, the Cincinnati Reds, were giving him a chance.  After two years of minor league play, he was called up for a 15-day stint, due to his favorite player being injured.

His swift footwork and talent for always scooping ground balls catapulted him for consideration. Josh immediately called his family when he received word about getting called up for his Major League debut. It was his goal to give his all and make the team want to keep him on the 40-man roster.

“Hutch, are you coming?”

“Yeah,” he answered enthusiastically, stretching his worn brown glove. He pulled on the bill of his new cap, hoping his mannerisms wouldn’t make him stand out as a newcomer.

After ten minutes of working on double plays with other infielders, Josh was getting more comfortable with the day ahead. A match against the Pirates was going to be very competitive so he had to catch every ball that came his way.

The hitting coach called for Josh to grab his bat. There needed to be ample time to work at the batting cage.

“Lemme get it out of my bag,” he offered. Walking towards the dugout, his eyes landed on a woman in the seats. Third row behind the Reds’ dugout. She was stunningly beautiful - golden skin tone, flowing dark hair, with a pleasant smile. Her smile beamed as she noticed something on the big screen. He had never seen her while he was playing catch, but he was glad she was here to watch him play.

Josh wasn’t expecting anything out of it, but his daydreaming was abruptly interrupted.

"What you are looking at?"

"Huh?"

Looking up, the woman he was admiring had shouted again, “What are you looking at?”

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm, nothing. Sorry.”

Smirking, the lady leaned forward. “Seriously?”

"No. I mean yes. Damnit, what I meant was," he stuttered, cursing himself for sounding like a complete fool.

The woman chuckled. “You don’t have to explain. I get it. I’m ugly, so people stare.”

Josh gritted his teeth in embarrassment. “No, that’s not what I meant!”

“What did you mean,” she inquired, before taking a swig of her beer.

On his first day in the Majors, Josh Hutcherson was already prepared to be reminded of this story. Very appropriate, given the team’s moniker, the rookie’s face turned red.

"I wish you would tell me so I can leave you alone," the woman stated. Her caramel-colored eyes glowed as she continued her flirting. "I’m not mad at you, I just didn’t know why you were staring at me."

"Josh! Hurry up!"

Nerves took precedence. Josh pointed his finger and hurried down the dugout steps. His locker was in the corner. His name was written in marker on top, a sign that he wasn’t official yet.  Instead of having a decorated space like the mainstays, there was just his clothes, an extra uniform, and his duffel bag. He had never rushed so much in his life to retrieve a baseball bat.

When he returned, Josh didn’t look back at the dark-haired beauty. His heartbeat was racing because of the incredibly awkward encounter.

"Hey! Hutcherson!"

The voice caused Josh to stop in his tracks. Someone noticed his jersey. As he turned, the huge grin on his face disappeared. Of course, it was her.

"Yeah," Josh replied, grabbing the end of the bat very tightly. He didn’t know what she was going to say.

"I’m Sarah. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Good luck, I’ll be cheering for you."

Surprised, Josh nodded in satisfaction. “Thanks, Sarah. I need all the luck I can get.”

"Awesome," Sarah replied. She blew a kiss at him.  "Go and do what you need to do. Look for me at the end of the game."

Josh attempted to keep it cool. His energy could not be contained. The game and all of its’ grandeur was so exhilarating.  Between innings, he would catch a glimpse of Sarah. Sometimes she’d wave or not even notice at all.

In classic rookie action, he struck out twice and flied out to Right field, but Josh didn’t mind. He was able to start a successful double play in the 6th inning. Because of that, a rally from the Pirates was stunted. The Reds won, 4-1.

This is where he needed to be. On the field, playing the game he loved. In front of the hometown crowd, who he adored. Including Sarah, his newest fan.


	2. Chapter 2

The rookie was loving every minute of the Big Leagues.

Josh Hutcherson’s inaugural season had been trudging along. Long matches. Blowouts with countless home runs. Some games were pitching duels. He enjoyed this new life. It was completely different than time on the road in the Minors.  Everything was bigger and better. Plane rides? Comfortable seats on the bus?  Getting to eat at a legit fancy restaurant on an off day? No stress about bills and shit? Dreams were coming true. 

His personal stats were okay; a single here and there. Sliding and bouncing around to make complete groundouts and double plays. Right now it didn’t matter. Being on the permanent roster for the Reds was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The group deemed Josh the lucky charm for the team. He created a positive vibe in the clubhouse.  Enthusiastic about everything. Cheering during every teammate’s at-bat, slapping his glove and pumping his fist whenever a great play was made.A month after his debut, several members affectionately titled him ‘Hutch Baby.”

“Hutch Baby, are you coming out with us after practice?”

Josh tucked his equipment into his locker. He always loved it when an invite came his way. “Yeah, no doubt!”

One of the third basemen yelled from across the room. “It’s not too late for your bedtime?”

Flipping the bird for a split second, Josh exclaimed, “Ahh, c’mon! I’ll be there.”

____

Josh slicked his brown hair back...only to pull on a Reds cap on his head. In a dark blue tee shirt and dark-washed jeans, he felt as comfortable as he would ever be. In his mind, he was still a “nobody” in the grand scheme of things in the Cincinnati metro area. Very unlikely that he would stand out.

Eight-thirty arrived and Josh met up with his teammates in front of the local bar. Following the veterans in a corner, Josh found an open spot, watching the atmosphere. ESPN playing in the corner, patrons laughing, lots of conversation going. Perfect.  

The server was a nice older lady, friendly, and not making a big deal of the fact that half of the baseball team was in her section. Bottles of beer were passed along, with appetizers galore.

“What would you like, sweetie?”

“Do you have Stella on tap? That’s my favorite,” Josh asked.

“Comin’ right up.”

“Hutch Baby. Darts?”

Josh lifted his head from playing a random game on his phone. He smiled and agreed. A few rounds with two other rookies was a lot of fun. When Jill, the server, returned with their drinks, Josh ran to the table.

A melody was blaring throughout the room, leading Josh to tap his foot in rhythm. Slightly leaning back to relax, he closed his eyes and repeated the lyrics outloud.

“You like this song?”

Josh shook out of his daze. The room was getting darker and more people were filling the room; he couldn’t quite figure out who was talking to him.

“It’s the best. Twenty One Pilots is effing awesome. I  jam out to it all the time.”

“Hey, over here, kid. Wait a minute, I know you from somewhere.”

Turning his head to the voice, Josh’s hazel eyes brightened.

“Maybe,” Josh shrugged playfully at the woman.

“You’re...that Hutcherson guy I called out to at the game!’

With his eyes widening, he released a cheesy grin. It was the girl who sassed him. Gorgeous and now in front of him.

“Sarah, right?”

“Why, yes,” she replied, tossing back her long dark hair. “How did you remember?”

“I’m good at that kind of things.”

Sarah rolled her eyes at Josh’s try at flirting.

“Anywhooo…You should use it.”

“Huh?”

Sarah chuckled. “You know when players go up to bat? They have a song that they walk up to. A walk-up song?”

Josh bit the inside of his cheek, “Yeah.”

“The song that was playing. Put this in your rotation. Let it help you get into the mood.”

The suggestion was a good one. But he knew good and well that it could become a superstition.

Josh offered Sarah to sit down next to him. She obliged. “But... what if I’m in a slump and that’s the last thing I want to hear? I like this song too much to let it get ruined by my fuck ups.”

He watched her scrunch her nose. “Then ask the crew to change to another song. You’ll never know unless you try, Josh.”

_____

“Next at-bat… Number Seven, Josh Hutcherson!”

As Josh tapped his bat on the ground, then gave his two swings before walking up, he heard the loudspeakers’ sound, in tandem with a round of applause.

_Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me. Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me. Even when I doubt you….I'm no good without you, no, no, no, no, no…._

Taking a huge breath, he arrived in the batter’s box. Getting his mind right. Focusing on the ball. All he wanted to do was make contact. Moving the runner along to the third.

The opposing pitcher wound up and threw the ball at Josh… Letting the ball whiz by. Strike one.

Josh stepped back. He realized he would look at the bat, glare at it, and get back into the batter’s box.  Getting to his stance, fiddling the bat in his hands, the ball came his way.

_Whack._

The ball carried to the right field. Josh ran his heart out as the crowd roared. He kept moving, glancing for the third base coach’s signal… Safe at second. A RBI double.

Triumphantly clapping, he pointed at the dugout.

Shit, he thought. Sarah was right. It’s like she knew. For a nobody, she sure treated him like a somebody.

Josh looked over a few sections above the dugout. There she was...giving a thumbs up.

Two for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Happy birthday to Evolvingthedandelion! ***  
> Lyrics from "Doubt" by Twenty One Pilots   
> Thank you to Toias for the bar idea! :)


End file.
